


Seeing Red

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “If you haven’t had to dress up as part of one of Jane’s crazy schemes, are you even a member of the team?”





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> For September comment Fic day 4, prompt “Why me?”

“Why me?”

Michelle’s voice floated through the closed door of the ladies room and knowing they were alone and that she couldn’t see him until she opened the door, Cho felt safe enough to let a smile cross his face. It didn’t reach his voice though - he wasn’t crazy and Michelle was the living embodiment of the phrase “Though she be but little, she is fierce.” 

“Come on, Vega,” he said, sticking to her surname like they always did on the job. “If you haven’t had to dress up as part of one of Jane’s crazy schemes, are you even a member of the team?” 

“Easy for you to say.” Her voice was tart. “I bet he’s never had you dress up in a bandage dress and hooker shoes.” 

Cho leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, there was that one time in California, but we don’t talk about it.” 

There was a moment of silence where Cho could practically see her mouth opening and closing as she tried to make sense of that. When she spoke, her tone matched the vision exactly. “Wait, seriously?” 

“No.” She really was too easy to fool, even after almost a year of working together. 

He heard the faintest chuckle. “Not funny, Cho.” 

“I thought it was.” 

“Again...” From the other side of the door, he heard the distinctive clack of a pair of heels and he straightened himself up automatically as the door cracked open. “Easy for you to sa- Hey!” Her voice rose in surprise as he pushed her back into the ladies room. Sure, they were alone in the office but someone could come back and there was no way that he was letting anyone else see her like that. “What the hell?” She was indignant now but he didn’t care. 

“You are not going out there like that.” 

She’d called it a bandage dress which, for some reason, had made him think white. Instead, all he could see was red, which, considering there wasn’t much to be seen, was a pretty impressive feat. Fairly painted on, it dipped low in front, exposing her cleavage, and as for the length... well it could charitably be described as a belt. Long slender legs ended with a pair of heels she had aptly described only minutes before, rendering her level with him in height and that gave him the perfect view of her eyes and whatever the hell she’d done to them with her makeup to make them stand out like they did. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, gentle curls at the ends, her lips the same red as the dress, initially slack with shock before drawing up into a pout. 

Which did not help with his dilemma of whether he should rip that dress off her and put her back into her sensible FBI pantsuits, or rip the dress off her, push her back against the wall and let nature take its course. 

Then Michelle spoke, actually throwing up her hands and option two was off the table. “What happened to ‘If you haven’t had to dress up for one of Jane’s crazy schemes, are you even a member of this team?’”

“I was wrong. We’ll find another way.” 

“Cho, if you think I can’t do this-” Michelle narrowed her eyes and he knew that look. That was her gearing up for a fight look. 

“I know you can handle yourself,” he snapped. “It’s who else will be handling you that I’m worried about.” 

Her mouth dropped open again, then almost instantly curled up in a knowing smile. No, he amended instantly. Not knowing. 

Satisfied. 

“Kimball Cho.” His name was a purr on her lips. “Are you jealous?” 

“Yes.” There was no point denying it, not when she knew the truth. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Her hands found the lapels of his jacket, smoothed them down carefully and he cursed, not for the first time, the fact that being the boss meant he couldn’t go out on missions as often as he had in the past. “I’ll come home safe. And...” She leaned in close, her lips just touching his ear. He shivered and her eyes sparkled with delight. “I won’t change before I do.” 

With that, she sailed past him in a blur of attitude and perfume, leaving him looking after her, his mouth dry. “Make sure you do.”


End file.
